


【spideypool】圣诞节流水账 pwp

by Mary2333



Category: Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spideypool - Freeform, 伪捆绑play, 傻白甜, 圣诞节, 贱虫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只是个死侍借着圣诞节和小蜘蛛play、play而已</p>
    </blockquote>





	【spideypool】圣诞节流水账 pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 只是个死侍借着圣诞节和小蜘蛛play、play而已

=================================

 

美好的圣诞日清晨。

他在窗缝收到了一封信。

【听说有一份炸弹在你的院子里。打开窗。】

该死的，刚过完圣诞夜，就不能消停会吗？他翻了个白眼。

等等，信的边缘还沾了点墨西哥卷饼的酱！别问他怎么知道的。特制酱，甜腻的气息，让他有点烦躁。

综合乱糟糟的蜡笔字。他挠了挠头发，推开窗户。

果不其然，他发现了死侍，粘在墙上。“踏哒，小蜘蛛，想哥了吗？”

“事实上，你可以直接敲门。我说不定会让你进来。”

“甜心，今天是圣诞节。”死侍翻了进来。

“我当然记得。但这也不代表你可以在我家做出奇怪的举动，韦德。你的面罩上还有墨西哥卷饼的酱汁。”

“哝，你的份，你可爱又迷人的男朋友自制的爱心早饭。”死侍从他的异次元口袋里掏出了一个便当，他打开盒子，墨西哥卷饼，毫无疑问。上面还用酱汁画上了心。

“……你好恶心。”彼得不知道该说什么，摸了摸鼻子。说实话，他被感动了。他总是那么容易感动。

死侍翘着二郎腿坐在桌子上，把便当盒放在一边。

“小蜘蛛，说真的，你不觉得圣诞节我们该做点什么？哥是说，你看，平安夜你陪你那个可爱慈祥的婶婶吃了和平的晚餐，半夜又出去夜巡。竟然让哥一个人独守了一天空房”

“抱歉。我只是…”彼得歉意地看着他，“你知道，她是我唯一的亲人了，我也没办法邀请你…”

“毕竟哥是个臭名远扬的乱七八糟的雇佣兵，会给她带来危险…balabala”韦德抹了抹面罩上的酱汁，“哥用老二想都想得到。哥也明白这点。不过这并不是什么大不了的事。”

“注意语言啊……我还是个未成年。”彼得捂脸，“总的来说，昨天是我欠你的。”

想想他一个人窝在冰冷的房间里，即使总是在说些浑话，自言自语。彼得觉得自己是一个不称职的男朋友。

“小蜘蛛明年你就成年了。到时候就可以做一些符合年龄的事了。”韦德笑了，“哥就可以这样那样了。”毫无疑问被彼得锤了一拳。

“为什么你的脑袋里净想些黄色的东西。”彼得叹气道，“你就真的那么想要我？”

他没想到他的小蜘蛛会那么直白，他可真可爱。

“哥给你的印象真的是那么急色吗？”死侍摊手，“虽然好像真有点。你知道的，哥对着翘屁股或者金发大波，就用下半身思考了。但哥保证，和你在一起之后，哥的需求都不是靠她们解决的。”他举起双手。“通常我都是在浴室里来上一发，有时我也会坐在沙发上…”

“我不需要听细节…”彼得感到头痛，“实际上，我准备好了，对于那档子事，我觉得或许可以尝试？我并不觉得十七和十八有什么区别。都不能喝酒。”

这回轮到韦德卡壳了，“哦。”

“等等等等—你是说你同意了？死侍睁大了眼睛，从桌子上跳下来。“你不必勉强，哥最不缺的就是时间。哥也不会强上一个未成年的小处男。”

“希望我不会后悔 。”彼得摸了摸鼻子。“梅婶今天晚上去教堂参加活动，明天中午才回来，这段时间，你可以把它当作补偿。”

=================

 

事实上，他的确后悔了，这种奇怪的感觉让他有点眩晕。

他被那种绑蝴蝶结的丝带困住了。被韦德用一种极为色情的方式。

更糟糕的是，他的情欲已经被挑拨起来了。该死的韦德，在抚弄他之后，用丝带捆住他，离开了。信誓旦旦地说他要去买些更好的东西。

只希望他不要玩些过于变态的东西。虽然他觉得把自己一个人冷冰冰地扔在床上，已经够变态的了。

他的姿势非常的羞耻，丝带他本可以轻而易举的挣脱开，但他没有，他不得不说他觉得这一切对他来说很新颖，年轻人总对未知有着好奇，何况他猜那个混蛋也不至于把他弄死在床上吧？

他迷迷糊糊地想，小腹隐隐约约的灼热感没有消散，让他有点难受。

难耐的等待终于结束了，死侍回来了。

“你最好给我一个解释，”彼得抱怨，“把这种状态下的我丢在这里十五分钟。”

“现在是谁急色了？小蜘蛛你没有听过，等待之后才是最好的。”死侍赞赏地看着自己的杰作。

彼得因为捆绑的方式跪趴在床上，那些丝带非常有技巧性地绕过他的大腿根部然后多缠了几圈，松松垮垮地绕住他半勃的分身，在人鱼线的地方向后绕过去，绕过腋下再在脖子上缠了一圈。

甚至在尾椎那里打了个蝴蝶结。大红色的蝴蝶结显得浑圆挺翘的屁股更加的诱人。

死侍凑过去，让彼得直起身子，靠在他怀里，用手指勾起他胸前的丝带，用手指隔着隔着丝带揉搓。余光满意地看到彼得胸前的粉嫩渐渐充血变得挺立。

彼得不满足地轻哼几声。

“我说，哈，你刚刚不会是硬着出去的吧？”彼得感受到了顶着他的坚挺，不怀好意地往后顶了顶。回应的是死侍不加掩饰的呻吟。

“你可真辣。”死侍的手下移，开始爱抚彼得不断渗出前液的阴茎。“丝带都湿透了。哥觉得哥刚刚去买润滑剂是个愚蠢的举动。”

他挺起身凑过去和死侍接吻，吮吸死侍略有些干裂的嘴唇，堵住即将泻出口的呻吟。死侍不甘示弱地回吻，舌尖勾住对方羞涩的探入，感受男孩仿佛蜂蜜般甜蜜的气息。

终于恋恋不舍分开，把男孩翻过去。

“拆礼物时间！”他解开了那个过分可爱的蝴蝶结，解开了绑在一起的手腕。拍拍那个纽约第一翘屁股。

“别废话了。”彼得有种想射的冲动。他的阴茎被照顾很久了。

“对了，你更喜欢什么味的？草莓还是哈密瓜？”死侍残忍地用丝带束紧了他的勃起。

“嘿，你不能……”彼得有些反抗。

“你能做到的，甜心”死侍俯身轻了亲他善良的背脊，“这不是很难。哥保证这没有任何影响。”

死侍从袋子里拿出两管润滑剂。 “既然你无视了哥，哥决定两种都用了。”

他还是太高看自己了，这种奇怪的感觉，仿佛永远也无法适应，单是前面想要抒发的冲动就逼红了他的眼角。

“进…来…了。”他喃喃地说。那种一瞬间从内部迸发出的撕裂感几乎让他喘不过气，连阴茎都有些疲软。

他不敢相信他竟然真的做了这件事—允许别人进入他。

他脑子变得空白，他可以闻到空气中糟糕的混合着类似草莓香精的味道。

那根凶器一样的东西在他的体内肆虐。他唯一感受到的就是疼痛。他哭喊着弓起了背，又被那个男人按了下去。

他不断地亲着他的后背和头顶，减缓了动作，让他可以好受一点。

彼得嘶嘶地抽气，手用力地抓紧了床单。果然小电影都是骗人的，一开始哪会不疼？彼得感觉他疼得都快死了。

接下来他感觉内部被摩擦的地方变得麻木，更加火热，有种奇怪的像微弱的电流经过一样的感觉。好吧，该死的，他适应了。“说实话，小蜘蛛你很适合性爱。”死侍咬了咬他的脖子，留下一阵酥麻。

死侍又开始在他的肠道里横冲直撞。彼得感觉自己就像是在狂风海浪中行驶的孤船，一不小心就会被欲望所吞噬，溺在其中。脚趾因为被塞满的满足与仍然存在的细微的痛感而蜷缩起来。

但他还是忍着不叫出声，代替的是断断续续的喘息，直到死侍撞到了那个点。

天哪，他都不敢相信那声甜腻的呻吟是他发出来的，这实在是太淫荡了。他却再也无暇顾及这个。

“就是那样，宝贝，叫出来。含着哥的肉棒射出来，”死侍解开了束缚着他重新硬挺的分身上的丝带，“享受你应得的。”

彼得张开嘴急促地呼吸，死侍每一下都精准地触到那个地方，快感的积压让他几乎窒息，令他发出短促的呻吟。却在快要到达顶峰的时候，恶趣味地研磨那个点的周围，就是不给他所需要的最后一点点，在他难耐的催促下，仿佛不经意间地一撞。

突如其来的高潮，他却无法发出任何声音，他只能感觉到男人扶在他腰上手的温热和塞进他体内的滚烫。毫无知觉地将背部弓出一个完美的弧度，任由精液喷洒在他的小腹上，甚至连脸上也粘到了星星点点。

绵长的前列腺高潮仿佛永远也不会结束，这是他从来没有体会到的。仿佛置身云端。

韦德在彼得内壁不断绞紧的攻势下也按耐不住，他就着姿势把彼得翻过来，让他能看清楚那张带着情欲的面容。眼神迷离，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，却也不显女气。不自然的红晕看上去让他整个人失去了防御，全身心地都交给自己了。

韦德喘着气，强劲地晃动髋部，一次又一次地撞进那个紧致让他着迷的地方。

淫荡的水声回荡在这件不大的房间，窗外悠悠的传来圣诞歌。

又到了一年一度的圣诞狂欢夜了。

唯一不同的是今年他几乎是在床上度过了圣诞夜，他累到根本直不起腰。

该死的超能力，他瞪了眼那个趴在他身上一脸无辜的人。几乎没有不应期的韦德几乎是想把他操死在床上，有谁记得他还是第一次接触这档子事？

终于在彼得什么也射不出来，只能留点前液之后，死侍才不情愿地抽了出来，又一次射在彼得的小腹上。

“你可真棒，宝贝。”韦德躺下去搂住他。

“把这套留给你说的那些金发大波，别叫我宝贝。”彼得翻了个白眼。“你让我对性爱有了不好的印象。”

“至少这让你爽了。比你每天的夜巡可轻松多了。”

“你不能这样说，这两个怎么比较？虽然夜巡的确是个苦恼的活，特别是这些日子，纽约还下雪，你知道，我的制服下面可没法穿冬衣。”彼得揉了揉酸软的腰。“总的来说，我今天为了你翘掉了夜巡，让小火帮我顶了班。你拿什么来补偿我，亲爱的死侍先生。”

“一个月的墨西哥卷饼？”死侍挑眉。“或者再来一次？”

却发现彼得闭上眼睛没有了动静。他吓了一跳，随后意识到他只是太久没有休息睡着了而已。他露出了傻笑，指尖绕住她柔软的发丝，在他额头烙下了一个吻。

他就是他收到的最好的礼物。他觉得上帝，如果有上帝的话，他很感激他。他给了他这种烂人，触手可及的光。

一个天使。

========================

近乎第二天中午，彼得才缓缓醒来。

韦德已经走了。他有些失落地拍了拍脸颊。

他转过头看见床头柜上放着一个盒子，伸手把它打开。

一套的围脖和针织帽，加上一打暖宝宝。

里面有张卡片，上面用红色蜡笔歪歪扭扭地写着：  
圣诞老人赠

FIN


End file.
